


Let's Be Seventeen One Last Time

by Jistery



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (soft + buff), Alexander is a little insane, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Angelica is boft, Burr needs a chill pill, But only to her other bro, Charles Lee is Mrs.Flemmings, Eliza is soft, F/M, Hamilton/Heathers AU, I'll try to find a way to add the other characters, Jefferson is a mythic bitch, John just wants to fit in, M/M, Madison doesn't deserve this shit, Maria is a Good Bro, Please bare with me with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jistery/pseuds/Jistery
Summary: Hamilton/Heathers AU!John Laurens has achieved everything he's ever wanted in high school: popularity. Somehow, though, the creepy mysterious new kid grabs a hold of John's heart, and everything suddenly goes down hill. He never expected his teen-angst bullshit to accumulate a body count.





	Let's Be Seventeen One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited for this fic! I love Hamilton, and I adore Heathers, so it was only a matter of time till I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy!

_“Freak!”_

_“Slut!”_

_“Burnout!”_

_“Poser!”_

John Laurens navigated his way through the crowded hall, head down. The sound of everyday high school conversation filled the hallways and attacked his ears. After so many years, you’d think he would have an easier time tuning it all out.

He kept his eyes glued to the floor, using memory instead of sight to get him to his destination. In his mind, if he didn’t make eye contact with anyone, he could make it through the school year without any confrontation. If he couldn’t rise to the top, he’d have to settle for fading away at the bottom.

Sadly, his loose tongue and fiery attitude wouldn’t make that easy. “Ugh! What the—oh, sorry.” The guy that bumped into John made him spill his books, sure, but he wasn’t going to let that get to him. He had been through too much shit to let something so silly break his cool.

“Watch it!” the guy yelled, glaring over his shoulder, but never slowing his pace. John gave an awkward thumbs up in reply before bending down to collect his books. People rushed past him, not so much as glancing his way. This was normal for him, though. That’s the way life went for the kids at the very bottom of the social scale.

He was almost to his safe place, the bathroom, when he suddenly felt someone grab his arm. “Agh! Oh, hey Eliza.”

“Hey!”

Elizabeth Schuyler. She and John had been friends for years, two losers just trying to survive high school. Eliza was soft, in every sense of the word. She was all he had, and he knew he was all she had, too. They were each other’s glue.

“So, we still on for movie night?”

A small smile formed on John’s face. “Yeah, but you’re on Jiffy Pop detail.” They continued through the halls, sticking close to one another. “What movie did you get?”

“I rented The Princess Bride!”

John raised an eyebrow. “Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?” It seemed like they watched that movie every other week.

Eliza sighed, a dreamy look overcoming her face. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.”

John softened when he heard that, because he knew that if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Eliza. He was about to respond when a grating voice pierced his ears.

“Eliza Dumptruck! Wide load!” Angelica Schuyler flew by them, successfully knocking all of Eliza’s books out of her hands as he went. “Hoooooooonk!”

Eliza looked close to tears, and John himself was not too far from completely blowing up on the jock, even if the girl was one of the star athletes of the school.

“Hey! Pick that up right now!” John demanded, pointing to the mess of papers and books littering the hallway floor. Angelica’s gaze focused on him, a mocking glint in her eyes. Not even a second later, Maria Reynolds appeared behind her buddy, sporting the same cruel look.

Angelica loomed over him menacingly, but John refused to back down. Not when it was his friend’s feelings on the line. “I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?” The way the jock spoke made something in John burn, hot and angry.

“Hey, my buddy Ange just asked you a question, little man,” spoke Maria, leaning in over Angelica’s shoulder.

“Yes, I am talking to you. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen! A future gas station attendant!” John snapped, glaring at the two idiots before him.

Silence filled the hall following his little outburst. Angelica’s face was uncomfortably close to John’s own now, eyes narrowed and dangerous looking. For a second, John feared he might get the shit beat out of him.

“…you have a zit right there.” Laughter erupted from the onlookers as the two high-fived before racing off, looking extremely proud of themselves. John blinked in confusion, surprised he was still standing and in one piece, before going over to help Eliza pick up her stuff.

“Jeez, Eliza, I’m sorry. Those guys are just jerks.”

Eliza lowered her head, face twisted in an unreadable expression. “It’s fine. Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“Hey, no problem. That’s what friends are for, right?” John attempted a smile, and was happy when Eliza gave a small one back. “Well, I’m off to class.”

“Are you going to class, or are you hanging out in the bathroom for an hour?” Eliza said, amused.

“Well, when you say it like that, it doesn’t sound as cool!” A giggle passed his friend’s lips as he waved goodbye before turning the corner. He walked down the hall to the boy’s bathroom, letting his fingers trace over his fake hall pass in his pocket. If there was one thing John was good at, it was forgery.

John was about fifteen minutes in of chilling out in a bathroom stall when the door open, accompanied by three voices. He froze on his seat, instantly recognizing who they belonged to. _Oh, shit._

“—weighed myself last night, and I was 146 pounds. I can literally feel the fat on my stomach _jiggling!_ ” There was some rustling and the sound of someone opening the stall door beside John’s, causing him to hug his knees closer to his chest to keep from being seen. He did not want to be caught in here by _them._

The sound of someone retching filled John’s ears, making him cringe.

“God, grow up Burr. Bulimia is so ’87.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor Burr,” said someone, who John could only assume to be James Madison, sounding somewhat legitimately concerned.

Burr’s response, however, was laced with sarcasm. “Yeah, Mads, maybe I should!”

Steps sounded in the bathroom again, announcing the presence of someone else. _Well that’s just fucking fantastic, isn’t it?_

“Ah, Jefferson and Madison—“ the sound of puking filled the room again, “…and Burr. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting, but you’re late for class.”

“Burr wasn’t feeling well, we were just helping him,” replied Jefferson in a defensive tone.

The teacher, Mr. Lee, gave a short laugh. “Not without a hall pass you’re not. Week’s detention.”

John hurriedly pulled out four passes from his outer pocket on his backpack, praying that his plan wouldn’t totally backfire on him. He practically ripped open his stall door, ignoring how it bounced off the wall and almost hit him in the face. “Actually, Mr. Lee, all four of us are out on a hall pass,” John sheepishly held out the four fake passes, “yearbook committee.”

The teacher’s eyes studied John, then the three boys who looked completely at ease in the situation, like this was their plan all along. His gaze finally dropped to the passes in John’s hand, before letting out a sigh. “…I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going.”

Lee stalked off, leaving John alone in the bathroom with the three most popular guys at school. Before he could think of something to say, a firm hand grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

“This is an excellent forgery,” said Jefferson as he took the fake hall passes from John with a flourish. “Who are you?”

_This is your chance John. Don’t mess it up!_ “Oh, uh, John. Laurens. I crave a boon.”

Jefferson arched an eyebrow. “What boon?”

_Shit shit shit!_ “Let me sit at your table at lunch? Just once, no talking necessary! If people think you guys tolerate me, they might leave me alone,” _or finally notice me._ Behind Jefferson, Burr and Madison giggled almost cruelly. “Before you answer, I also do permission slips and absence notes.”

Burr’s face instantly lit up. “How about prescriptions?”

“Shut up, Burr!”

“Sorry, Jeff…”

Jefferson pocketed the passes, instead bringing his hands up to cradle John’s face. “You know, for a greasy little nobody, you do have nice bone structure,” he said, almost thoughtfully.

Madison appeared beside Jefferson, also inspecting John’s face intensely. “And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves. That’s very important.”

John didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds,” commented Burr flippantly.

He did know how to feel about _that_ , though.

John was rather satisfied when Jefferson ignored the remarks. “And ya know? This could be beautiful.” The boy squished John’s face slightly between his hands. “A little make-up, and we’re on our way.” _Make-up?!_ “Mads, I’m gonna need your brush. Let’s make this beautiful. We'll make you beautiful! Okay?”

John was completely on board with this. “Okay!”

 

When he walked into school the next morning in step with Jefferson, Burr, and Madison, John couldn’t help but bask in the stares and comments of his peers.

_“Holy shit, who is he?”_

_“Wow, what a babe!”_

_“How come I’ve never noticed him before?”_

A big smile found its way onto his face, and he couldn’t help but put an extra bounce in his step.

“Don’t smile so widely. And keep your pace steady, like you own the place. Because,” Jefferson paused to chuckle, “we do.”

John fixed himself, not wanting to blow his chances at popularity on his first day. He forced his body to walk cool and breezily on, and smoothed out his features. Inside, however, he was still jumping for joy.

“John?” He turned his head towards where he heard his name being called, happy to see Eliza standing at her locker, mouth agape. He winked as he passed, not daring to stop and talk to his friend. _I’ll tell her all about it this weekend during movie night._

As he bypassed the door to his first class of the morning, John couldn’t help but feel like he had made it. He was finally at the top, and everything felt positively beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is going to be the next song in the Heathers' soundtrack, each with a little Hamilton-like twist. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and are big motivators! 
> 
> Love you guys! <3


End file.
